Psyche Blofis
by KiwiBird13
Summary: Percy's little sister. Written about 12 years after The Trials of Apollo (ish). Rated T cause I'm paranoid and, come on, this is Percy Jackson we're talking about! I'm having a hard time coming up with a summary, so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of this ever since _The Trials of Apollo_ came out. Figured Psyche was a good name, because, if you remember, in _Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes_ , Psyche is listed second, and with a happy ending. I'll try to balance this with my other fan fictions, although I've been having problems with that recently . . . but you don't want to hear about that. This fan fiction's going to be mostly from Psyche's point of view, and I'll let you know if I change that. This is my first ****regular fan fiction. My other ones have all been crossovers. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson books (although gods I wish I did).**

I've always wondered about my older brother.

My name is Psyche Blofis. Pronounced _sy-key_. Before you ask about the name, let me explain. My mother has a tradition of naming kids after heroes in Greek mythology who had a happy ending. Psyche did, and so that was my name. My older brother, Percy's, real name is Perseus, and she says that he's doing just fine, so why shouldn't I have a name like that? I'll tell you why.

In school, I was always teased for my name. Teachers mispronounced it, it sounded weird, and (or at least I think), they were jealous of my unique name. That's why I go by Cheya. Pronounced, _key-YA_. Looks weird, but it's better than Psyche.

Since I was about 6, my brother has been married to a girl named Annabeth. She's been like an older sister to me throughout my life, one I can get advice from, talk about girls stuff with, without the fighting. Her and Percy come over to our apartment every Saturday night for dinner. Nowadays, they bring their daughter, my niece, Silena. She's six years younger than me, but thinks I'm her best friend.

I'm twelve now, about the age (or so I'm told) Percy went on his first trip with friends, a cross-country one from the sound of it. Naturally, I've demanded fairness. I wanted to go on a trip, too. Or at least, I've started to ask. I never get very far, 'cause my mom starts to cry every time I ask (which is, like, the worst feeling in the world).

My life, for the most part, seemed pretty normal. Nothing other than middle school to worry about, right? Yeah, let's just say soon that would be the least of my problems. But you came here for the story, and I'm going to tell it. Let's see, it all started in mid-May, end of sixth grade . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for that last cliffhanger! I swear I'm turning into Uncle Rick. I've been busy writing today. Lotta spare time. Here comes the real fun!**

One day, I was walking home from school one day with my friends, Elena and Katie. As we passed my brother's apartment building, I noticed that there was something going on in their home. I couldn't tell what it was. All I could see was an occasional bronze flash, a blur as if someone was swinging a sword. All of the sudden, I saw Percy pressed up against the window. I stopped, as did my friends.

"Cheya, is that your brother up there? Is he okay?" Elena asked.

"I—I don't know. How 'bout we go up there and see?" I had a key to the apartment in my pocket. We went up to the door. I unlocked it, and we all went up the stairs together, wielding pencils in front of us, as if that would make any difference.

As we approached the door to Percy's apartment, I heard the growls of something inhuman, something smashing, and someone who sounded distinctly like my brother yelling.

"I've defeated you twice before, who's to say I can't do it again, you overgrown menace! My friends killed your mother, did you know that? Hmm, I see you're missing a horn again. Some lucky half-blood take it off? Good for them. Carrying on the tradition. I won't let you hurt my family!"

"What's going on in there?" Katie whispered.

"Not sure," I replied. I'd never heard Percy sound so angry, so defensive. There was deep, deep pain in his voice. It scared me. I heard him yell in pain.

"Should we go in?" Elena asked.

"Not sure about that, either." Suddenly, the door burst open. We staggered back as a hairy . . . thing threw my brother out the door.

" _Percy?_ " I asked, gasping in disbelief. He lay limp on the floor, bleeding from numerous gashes across his body. He was holding a bronze sword. My friends were speechless.

Overcome by a sudden wave of anger and despair, I grabbed the sword out of his hand. "You want him?" I challenged the creature in front of me. "You're gonna have to come through me."

I yelled like a banshee and charged the monster. It wasn't expecting me. I managed to drive the blade through its chest. The creature dissolved into a pile of sand, which then blew away in a mysterious wind. I dropped the sword in surprise.

"Cheya . . ." Percy moaned. "Water . . ."

 _Water?_ Why? He needed emergency help. I took out my phone, and began to dial 911. I was stopped immediately by my brother

"Don't . . . would ask too many questions . . . water . . ."

He needed water? I wasn't really sure why, but I was in no position to argue. I slung off my backpack and grabbed my water bottle, handing it gingerly to him.

Percy took the bottle, twisted off the cap, and doused himself in the contents. Immediately, he looked better. His wounds, miraculously, began to heal. He sat up. My friends, following my lead, took out their water bottles, giving them to him. After a few minutes, he looked almost completely better.

"What—what happened back there?" I asked. "Where's Annabeth and Silena?"

"Old adversary. Annabeth went to pick Silena up from school. Didn't see him coming. Pretty much destroyed my house." He grinned sheepishly. I could almost imagine him as a kid my age. He looked like one of those troublemakers at my school that the teachers hated, but were actually good people once you got to know them.

"How about we take a ride. I need to tell Annabeth about this, and we need to talk," he said to me. "Katie, Elena, come with me. I need to talk to you about something." Percy led us into his apartment, mostly wrecked, and took my friends into another room. When he came out, they seemed pretty drowsy and out of it.

"How about you guys go home, okay?" Percy told them. They nodded sleepily, and walked out the door without another word.

"What did you _do_ to them?" I asked.

"Little Mist. They'll be fine in about half an hour, but they won't remember any of this," he looked me. "Better not to mention anything to them. They'll think you're crazy."

"Mist? What's that?"

"Magical thing. I'll explain in the car." Percy took me downstairs, to his car. We got in.

"Why can't you just do that to me? I'd rather not remember what happened back there." I just wanted everything to be normal again.

"Well I can't do that to my little sister, can I? I'd have a guilty conscience. Well, more than I already have . . ." he trailed off.

"Where are we going?"

"First, to pick up Annabeth and Silena. We'll drop Silena and you at Mom's, then Annabeth and I need to notify an old friend." An old friend? Who? "Can you text Mom that I'm taking you home?"

"Wait. Why can't I come with you? I want to meet this 'old friend' of yours."

"It's too dangerous. Don't worry, you'll be fine with Mom and Paul."

"Fine." I couldn't argue with him. I took out my phone and texted Mom and Dad that Percy was driving me.

We found Annabeth and Silena walking home from Silena's school. Annabeth stopped immediately when she saw us. We pulled over.

"What'd you do wrong this time, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth had no need for formalities.

"This time it wasn't my fault, I swear!" Percy promised. I got out of the car, and slid in the backseat with Silena. Annabeth got in my old seat, shotgun. I had a feeling that name could take on a whole new meaning if things went wrong.

We sped through the streets of New York, nearing my house. When we got there, Mom was already waiting for us outside.

"Oh, Percy, what happened?" Somehow everyone knew something was wrong. How? Had this happened before?

"Monster attack. Don't worry, everything's find. Cheya here saved me." I got out of the car with Silena. Percy sped off, leaving the acrid smell of burning rubber.

"Let's get Silena inside. Dad'll take care of her. In the mean time, you and I need to talk." Mom seemed really nervous. What was next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating on like _anything_ lately. End of the school year, tests, studying, blah blah blah blah. I'd much rather be writing, but unfortunately teachers don't like that. _Why?_ You tell us to always read and write, but then when I read or write during class (except for like essays or those terrible school-assigned books) you yell at me! How am I supposed to be successful in life if I'm not allowed to read or write at school?! I always joke that I read more during summer break because school gets in the way the rest of the year (am I right? Yes. Yes I am). Okay this has been officially the longest writer's note I have ever written. Like, ever. You probably are sick of hearing me gripe about my school problems, so here's chapter three!**

As soon as we got inside, Mom shepherded me into my bedroom.

"What— _exactly_ —did you see?" She was using a tone harsher than anything I had ever heard.

I decided spilling would be my best option. "Um, my friends and I were walking home from school—Elena and Katie—and when we came to Percy's apartment building we heard someone shouting and a smashing noise. I looked up, and saw Percy smushed against the window. We went upstairs, and heard him yelling at something that was, like, growling. Then the door flew open and he was tossed out and he was unconscious and then this . . . this creature came out and Percy was bleeding and he was holding a glowing bronze sword and then I picked up the sword and attacked the monster and then I stabbed it and it dissolved into a pile of sand and then Percy asked for water and then we gave him some and then he poured it on himself and then he healed and then he took us inside and then he did something to my friends—he called it "Mist"—and then they left and Percy took me, picked up Annabeth and Silena, and then he dropped us here." I found myself rambling, sobbing. I was sure I was going insane.

My mom looked like her worst suspicions had been confirmed. "Do you want me to tell you the whole truth or do you want to go on, living as normal?"

I thought about this for a second. I didn't want anything to do with this crazy world, and I wanted so badly to be normal, but knowing that information was being kept from me? That would destroy any sanity I had left.

I took a deep breath. "I want to know the whole truth."

"You know Greek mythology?" my mom asked.

"Yes . . ." My parents and brother had read it to me like other families read story books.

"It's real. All of it. The monsters, the gods, the—the heroes . . ." she started to cry.

"What—what's that supposed to mean? Why—what's so sad about the heroes?"

"You—your brother. He—he's one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know the Greek gods? Sometimes—sometimes they fall for us mortals. Sometimes they—they have kids. _Like Annabeth. Like Percy_ ," Mom whispered.

"What are you _talking about_? That—that doesn't make sense. It—it's not true, is it? That—that's impossible . . ."

"Nothing is impossible. Nothing. If there's anything I've learned over the years, it's that nothing is impossible. If you don't believe me, ask your father. Ask Percy. Ask Annabeth. And—if nothing else—don't tell Silena. She's too young. Too young to know."

I was speechless. I knew Percy was technically my half-brother, but I'd always assumed his father had just passed away or something. I'd heard my mom met my dad when he was fourteen, but they had always seemed pretty cool with each other. But this story couldn't be true . . . could it?

"Fine. I will."

I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room, where Dad was.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked, motioning to Silena.

"Sure . . . what about?"

"Mythology," I said, simply. He seemed to understand immediately.

We walked back to my bedroom.

"Is it true? That Percy's a—a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I want proof."

"I'll give you some as soon as Percy gets back."

I took a deep breath. _I can pretend everything is normal until then._


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize to everyone who has been waiting on this chapter. I'm not going to try to make excuses, because nothing makes up for a month of not updating a story. I don't plan on discontinuing anything, but I've been writing and rewriting this over and over again because it didn't sound right before. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson all of this would be canon and I would be a much better writer. :)**

I sat in my bedroom, a book open on my lap. I was reading it, but the words weren't registering. All I could think about was what my parents had told me. I was anxiously waiting for Percy to get home.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I jumped in surprise. I waited, anticipating. I could hear Percy talking with Mom and Dad. Then his footsteps coming down the short hallway to my bedroom. The door opened.

"So, it seems you found out about my secret. Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I found out at about your age as well."

"I want proof," was all I said.

"Do you have a glass of water?" he asked.

"Yes . . ." I took it off of the table next to my bed.

"Throw it at me." When I gave him a weird look, he said, "Just do it."

I did my best summer-pool-party-water-fight splash. He moved so quickly I could barely follow it, putting his hand out. The water stopped about and inch from his hand, and then splashed me in the face.

"Pluh!" I exclaimed, spitting out the water. It was colder than I remembered. "What was that?"

"Like Mom and Paul told you. Demigod stuff."

"How do I know you didn't just do that thing that everyone can do, where you slap the water and it comes back?"

"Fine. Fair enough. Let me show you how to make a toilet explode."

Then I heard my mom yell, "Not again Percy! Last time the plumbing was out for a week!"

"That was an accident! How was I supposed to know that it was just Blackjack? It was after dark!" Percy yelled back.

"Blackjack?" I asked. "Isn't that a kind of card game?"

"You shouldn't know what that is. Don't gamble until you're at least 25. Anyway, you want proof? I'll give you proof." He whistled, a really good whistle, too. A New York taxi whistle, probably from years of experience.

Suddenly, a pure black horse appeared out my bedroom window. I live on the fifth floor. How was there a horse up there, you ask? It had wings. Duh.

"Hey, Blackjack. Sorry I haven't called in a while. You remember Cheya, right? My sister? Yeah, she wants a ride. That okay?" Percy seemed to think the horse could understand him.

"Uh, Percy? You can understand that thing?" I asked.

"And that thing can understand you, too. Watch what you say. He's a bit touchy." Percy turned his attention back to Blackjack. "We'll meet you downstairs. Do not land on the car again."

I followed Percy outside. Once out there, the pegasus landed. Percy climbed on.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said.

He helped me climb on. I was still in shock from the idea this . . . creature could exist.

As soon as I was secure (or at least 70% sure I wasn't going to fall off), Blackjack spread his wings flew. I have to admit, it was the most amazing thing I had ever done. I had been horseback riding before (okay, one time at a petting zoo when I was five), but it was nothing like this. Blackjack's back was remarkably comfy, considering I was wearing jean shorts, and my usual fear of heights was completely erased.

Percy took me everywhere in the city. We splashed through the lake at Central Park, which freaked me out because I thought someone would see us. No one did. That's New York for ya, right? You can fly a pegasus through the middle of Central Park on a beautiful afternoon, and no one gives you a second glance. I got completely soaked, but Percy got out without a drop on him. We circled the Empire State building, wove between buildings on Fifth Avenue, before coming to a rest on the top of the Chrysler Building.

"So, all this—" I motioned abstractly with my hand, "—is real?" I asked.

"Every bit of it," Percy said definitively. _Well, that does it._

"If it's all real, than where are these gods? Mount Olympus?" I meant the "Mount Olympus" part as a joke, but Percy nodded.

"So if you want to visit them you have to go all the way to Greece?" A look of horror spread over Percy's face.

"Thank gods, no. Here goes my best explanation. So there's the actual, original Mount Olympus in Greece, and then there's Mount Olympus. The best I can gather is that as the 'flame' of Western Civilization moves, the gods move with it. Now it's in America. The real Mount Olympus is hovering above the Empire State building. Six hundredth floor. Camp Half-Blood has moved as well." Percy had never been that good at explaining things.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" I could pretty much accept the stuff about Mount Olympus, especially after taking a pegasus ride through New York City and hearing it on top of the Chrysler Building.

"The only—one of the only safe places for demigods." Percy caught himself from saying something else.

"Where are the other places?" I asked.

"Camp Jupiter, in San Francisco, is the only other big one, but there are small safehouses, protected by Hecate's kids' magic, scattered all across the country. Camp Half-Blood's on Long Island." Percy sounded wistful when he said the name of this "Camp Half-Blood".

"So . . . is Silena gonna go there one day?" I asked.

"We're going to try to keep it from her as long as possible, but yeah, probably. Annabeth managed to create a little extra compartment in one of our cabinets with a few momentos from when we were young. If Silena ever finds that, we'll tell her everything." Percy hesitated. "As cool as it may sound, being a demigod is hard. Really hard. We usually get killed in painful, messy ways. I—we want to shield her from that. Our friends . . . well, Hazel and Frank are out in San Fran, at Camp Jupiter. They've got this town there—New Rome—where demigods can go to college, start a family, without fear of monsters. Calypso and Leo are down in Houston. They started a mechanic shop, with entertainment. Piper and Jason are at Camp Half-Blood. We started a pretty good children's program there, but Annabeth and I didn't want to do that. We both decided to raise Silena in the city. Give her a better chance at a normal life. Annabeth never had that shot. She ran away at age seven. Her home experience . . . well, let's just say she had a good reason for leaving. Her dad and stepmom are pretty cool now, but before . . ." Percy shuddered.

"Can I see this 'Camp Half-Blood'?" I asked, curious.

"Maybe. I'll try. Chiron's pretty lenient, but you never know. Are you up for another pegasus ride?"

"I guess," I replied.


End file.
